Thermoplastic compositions comprising blends of polyethylene and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer in which compositions the polymers are cross-linked are known, U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,250. Thermoplastic compositions comprising blends of polypropylene and ethylene-vinyl acetate copolymer which compositions optionally may be cross-linked are also known, U.S. Pat. No. 3,433,573. The aforesaid thermoplastic compositions are described as being useful in the preparation of fibers, films and molding, but, their utility is limited to applications of relatively rigid, inelastic members because a lack of elasticity makes them unsuitable for applications where softness and elasticity are needed.
Elastoplastic compositions exhibit both thermoplastic and elastomeric properties, i.e., the compositions process as thermoplastics but have physical properties like elastomers. Elastoplastic compositions offer the advantages of thermoplastics since shaped articles may be formed by extrusion, injection molding and compression molding and eliminates the time-consuming step required in preparing elastomers by conventional vulcanization. In addition, elastoplastics can be reprocessed without the need for reclaiming and can be thermally welded.